Metaknight's Quest
by darkrycat
Summary: After Ganondorf feeds Pit poisonous mushrooms, Metaknight, Kirby, and Lucario go on an epic quest to find a large purple plant with large teeth. Many foes will await the smashers and will they be able to survive. For mainly Metaknight, Kirby, and Lucario lovers and everybody else. This exciting tale will blow your minds away.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Readers please review, so I can make more chapters. Have fun reading!

"Who feeded Pit poisonous mushrooms?" asked Peach.

Ganondorf laughed and confessed that he did. Peach was now angry and smacked Ganondorf with a frying pan.

"Now Pit is sick and in the world there is only one way to cure this type of disease and that is to go to the large 300 miled Dragon Forest." said Peach. "Did you know that forest contains the nightmares of life? And I don't think any smasher will volunteer to go in the forest."

Pit coughed.

He coughed more.

He then coughed out green dust.

Metaknight said he would go, but with someone who could keep up with him.

Peach told him that he had to look for a very tall purple plant that has gigantic teeth.

Kirby volunteered to go with Metaknight.

Metaknight protested that Kirby ate too much. They would always have to go back to the ship to get food.

"Sometimes I can go a week without food," Kirby said.

Everyone in the room was astonished at the statement.

Peach said, "You need someone with good moving skills like Lucario."

Kirby and Metaknight felt offended, but they agreed they'd let Lucario go.

Peach stated "So basically you have to find a small object inside the biggest forest in the world with about a week of food and water for each of you." Good Luck!

We'll probably be using Metaknight's ship to carry us across the world.

Peach said, "Oh and by the way there will be many foes to fight, so keep your guard up, good luck."

They packed up everything and took off on Metaknight's ship into the darkness.

Author's Notes: I'll be writing chapter 2 today. Good Luck to Metaknight and his friends.


	2. King Doomba

**Day 1**

**Authors Notes:** This is Chapter 2, please review. Thank You!

"That's absurd," said Meta Knight eating an apple. "How are we going to find a plant in the middle of nowhere? Curse you Ganondork, I mean Ganondorf."

"As long it gives me a good workout, I'm in," commented Lucario.

Kirby started to take his everyday super hyper pills. Kirby started to eat too much sugar. And then he started whacking Meta Knight with his hammer.

_Oh Great, I'm stuck with a maniac and a hyper puffball, Lucario thought._

That's when the ship landed at the beginning trail of the forest.

The smashers got off the ship and onto the sandy ground. There was a sign in front of them that said Unknown Creatures in this deadly forest. DO NOT GO! The sign was bitten half off by something.

"It would be fun to go in here," commented Kirby excited.

Meta Knight glared at the puffball and sighed.

That's when the smashers met their first challenger.

Meta Knight was roaming through the forest when a kid with wings and a tail was swinging around the forest looking for prey. He had weird bird claws that were sharp enough to break a rock.

The bird like kid's name was Shinto and that's when Shinto saw three strangers. Shinto was too hungry to resist and he swooped down in front of the three smashers. He spoke to the three smashers: I am a creature of the forest and I would like to eat you three, so get ready for a fight.

Meta Knight stared at the creature and thought: _If_ _this kid thinks he can defeat us smashers than it's his unlucky day._

Kirby on the other hand thought this creature looked like food and he started to drool.

Lucario just stood there staring and observing the mere creature.

The Shinto character charged at the one he thought was the weakest and he charged at Kirby.

Kirby swallowed the poor creature, but Shinto's body was too big to swallow and the puffball spit Shinto out. Kirby got Shinto's powers and he can instantly shoot beams out of his hand. Kirby used his hammer and slammed Shinto into a tree. Millions of one eyed cow thingies flew out of the tree. Before Shinto could open his eyes Lucario shot an aurora sphere at Shinto.

After Shinto recovered Shinto asked the smashers to spare him.

Meta Knight asked him what his name was. And Shinto said his name was Shinto.

Meta Knight also said, "Have you seen a purple plant with gigantic teeth?"

Shinto told them that they probably were looking for the devil plant. He told them it was on the other side of the forest. Meta Knight asked him to join their team to look for the Devil Plant and Shinto had to agree.

"How do you get food and water in this forest Shinto?" asked Kirby.

Shinto told him that he hunts animals here and drinks water from the Heaven Spring.

The brawlers including Shinto grabbed their food and gear and started their quest again.

Since the sun was about to set the four of them dropped the survival gear and started to make the tents.

The smashers made a deal. Kirby has to sleep in the same tent as Shinto.

Meta Knight had to share his food with Shinto.

And Lucario had to share his water with Shinto.

The smashers soon began eating their food.

Suddenly a bear like creature came out of the woods.

"Uh Oh, That's a Doomba a minion of King Doomba. King Doomba is the ruler of the west side of the forest," said Shinto backing up.

Meta Knight used his sword and cut the charging Doomba in half.

Shinto was surprised at the strength of Meta Knight.

Kirby was happy for more food.

And that night they got a fantastic feast.

What they didn't know was a group of Doombas were spying on them.

_Back at King Doombas castle…_

"King Doomba, one of the minions said we have intruders in this forest."

"Very Well," said King Doomba. "I will send 10 of the elite Doombas to take care of these punks tomorrow."

And then King Doomba started to laugh.

"No one messes around in my part of the forest."

"Yes, sir," stated the minion Doomba.

**Authors Notes: **How did you like the story? Please review. More chapters soon.


End file.
